Hurricane
by MaybellSaunders01
Summary: - Hurricane - Its the end of the year, and it's formal. Pictures, dresses, suits, a picture perfect night, right? Not for Degrassi. Of course something happens that sets Degrassi on a buzz and sends everyone into a moment of shock. Maya and Cam have to ha
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS. :) I'm baaack! c: **

**Welcome to 'Hurricane.' It's new, and improved. I'm not a Canadian (sadly), but I'm still a major fan. I know, I know, I have a history of making stories, and then abandoning them, but, this time it's gonna be finished. **

**The story is based off a song called 'Hurricane' by MS MR. The video is a bit odd, but it's still a pretty good song to me, by newcomers in the biz. If you're as odd as me, you'll like it. The beginning of the chapter relates a lot to the quote from the song, so.. **

**I want at least five - ten reviews. I already wrote chapters 1, 2, 4, and 3 is in the works. I'll quit babbling now. **

**Happy reading! c:**

* * *

**||Chapter 1||**

_**~CAMPBELL SAUNDERS Point of View~ **_

* * *

_**"The storm never came,**__**  
**_

_**or it never was.**_

_**Didn't know getting lost in the blue, **_

_**it meant I wound up losing you." **_

* * *

_**~Campbell Saunders Point of View~**_

This time, Campbell was serious. He was going to do this - no one could stop him. Except maybe his conscious.

No... not even that would stop him. He was going to do this, it was better for everyone. His family, his team, his few friends, and especially his blonde angel Maya.

She didn't want him anymore, his friends hated him, and Zig wanted him gone. This would be better for all of them. As he paced around on the roof, that was all he thought of; how happy it would make everyone else.

No, his happiness didn't matter. It didn't matter to him - he hadn't had any happiness here except Maya. And Maya hated him anyway. He didn't mean anything to her. She'd probably just not care when she heard the news.

"Campbell Saunders... is dead."

"And?"

She wouldn't care, no one would care. Maybe his family, but they weren't here to stop him. No one came on this roof, anyway. A couple of times Luke and his Ice Dorks tried to get him to drink up here, but he never did. He didn't want beer. He didn't want to smoke. Hell, now he didn't want to play hockey either.

Their was no purpose for him now.

He paced around the open space on the roof and walked closer to the edge, before standing back and letting out a sob. It didn't have to end like this.. did it? He could talk to Maya.. make her forgive him, get some friends, and focus on school, hockey, and Maya. He could ignore Zig.

Still, he was pushed to the edge of the roof, only to come back.

He broke down in sobs, scared of himself and what he was thinking. Don't do it, Cam. Everyone will only dislike you more. And Maya won't come back if you do this. She'll hate you. Hell, she hates you now.

He sat down on the roof in an open space and rocked on it slowly, with tears streaming from his eyes. If one of the boys were to come out here, they'd surely call him a big wuss. She could hear Luke now: Rookie crying like a little bitch, huh? Cam let out another sob, but then recoiled. No one likes a crybaby, Campbell.

Just as he was about to let out another sob, he heard the door to the roof heavily swing open and a hand on his shoulder - well two hands on his shoulder. He wiped his tears and two girls' voice began to speak.

"Are you Campbell?" A soft, pretty voice spoke. When he didn't say anything, another voice said something. "Are you okay? Do you need to talk about something?"

He recognized the second voice, Fiona Coyne. She'd handed out the Spirit Week bandanas. He still had the red thing around his neck.

"I'm fine," he choked out, with a sad sob following it. "If you need to t-"

The door swung open again, and the voice of his ex-girlfriend swam to him. "Cam?" She called, in the same voice she'd called him this morning when he got to Degrassi.

He turned to look at her, and the two girls whispered to her feverishly. He only caught bits of the conversation; "Did you ask?... Yeah, I guess... Okay... Thanks.."

Seconds later the roof door closed, and Cam heard the voice of the girl again. "Campbell, what are you doing up here?" Her voice quivered, as if she were asking while trying to hold back tears. She didn't - no she shouldn't - be crying over him. He didn't deserve her tears.

"What are you doing, Cam?" She asked in a strained voice. She was holding back tears. Campbell stood up and looked at her, then wiped away tears. He didn't want to look weak in front of her. He walked to the edge of the school and looked like he was going to jump.

"Campbell, don't. I swear to God, if you do I will never forgive you. Let me help you. Don't do it. We can do this together." She promised, but they went through his other ear. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he leaned slightly over the side of the roof. He soon felt the motion of falling, and the last thing he heard was the scream of a "no."

_**~ Maya Matlin Point Of View ~**_

"Campbell, no!" I screamed as he tilted toward the edge of the roof and tottered over the side. I made a flimsy effort to grab at him, but failed, and watched him flail. I began to tear up before ripping open the door to the roof and flying down the stairs. As I did, I pulled out my phone and dialed nine-one-one. I could hear screams of students and the alarmed teachers, as I ripped through the hall and out the door. There was a crowd around a spot by the parking lot, so I ran over.

"Move, move!" I hissed, pulling through the crowd. I cleared the way, only to see Campbell lying there with his eyes closed and his head bleeding. I could hear the police sirens as I leaned down and sat beside him. I hefted his head into my arms and called his name. "Cam? Cam, please, stop. Please wake up." I began to cry quicker now, and I leaned down and put my head on his chest. He wasn't even breathing. I pressed down on his chest to revive him, but it didn't work. Soon, I heard Katie, Zig, and Tristan come up with shocked expressions. Zig looked more accepting, but still shocked.

"My, Maya, oh my God, are you okay? Oh my God is he okay?" Katie asked. I didn't answer, all I did was push harder on his chest and try to hear a heartbeat.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I found myself hissing at him, with streams of tears running down my cheeks. This was my fault. If I hadn't said that he'd went crazy, he might not have done this.

"Maya, Maya, stop," Katie begged, while Tristan grabbed me by the arm to help me up. They were crying too.

"Come on, Cam," I begged through tears, as the ambulance came and halted. Students still crowded around, watching me and some were crying. Standing on the steps was Dallas, with a tear streaked face, with Alli beside him, sniffling. EMT's put Cam on a stretcher, and beckoned students away. I stood there in tears, while Katie held my arms to keep me from moving. Soon, the paramedics left. I let out a cry and shook myself free of Katie. I let out another sob and ran away.

I tried to run past the two older teenagers, but Dallas yanked me back from the school and steadied me. "It's my fault," I cried, shaking my head. Alli shook her head and opened her mouth, but I shook my head. "It's my fault," I said, and Dallas pulled me into him for a hug. It was a strange, yet comforting gesture, but I gave in.

"He wanted help - he needed help!" I cried, while Alli started to cry. I felt so bad. It was my fault - this whole thing.

Maya's Boyfriend Reminders.

They have feelings too.

Maya and Katie drove to the hospital a hour later. Mr. Simpson had given them permission to leave when they asked, and classes had been let out immediately. Everyone had lingered over Maya for that agonizing hour, like they were worried she'd hop over a roof. Tori, Tristan, and Dallas were coming too, and Luke was supposedly joining them.

As they walked in, Maya felt her chest swell. She had always hated hospitals, and avoided anything having to do with injuries and dead things. Which meant that biology had been no walk in the park.

The hospital was bustling with doctors and wheelchairs, bustling around busily. It was all too fast-paced for me - it reminded me of rush hour traffic. I ran a little quicker to the desk. "Um, hello, is Campbell Saunders here?" I asked.

The nurse glanced at me and flipped through a clipboard. "Only family is to be admitted."

"I am family," I lied, although from the way I said it, you probably couldn't tell. "We're his cousin's." It was pretty convincing. And for someone who couldn't lie to save her life, it went over well.

"Name?" She grumbled, glancing at me. I leaned on my elbows in thought and then said my name. "Maya Matlin."

Then I remembered Katie. "And Katie Matlin," she said.

The nurse stared at them, and then shrugged. "Room 416." She pointed in the direction of the elevators. I smiled and thanked her, then moved back to the elevator with Katie on her tail. "Good job, Chicken Little," she said, with a nod of approval. I shrugged and walked in an elevator. I pressed the red 4 button and leaned on the bar rimming the walls.

As soon as we got on the floor, I could see the tall figure of Dallas and Mrs. and Mr. Parks, his billet parents. They were in the room with Campbell, talking to him - or at him. He wasn't responding, he was just in the same position, lying facing the left, towards them with his eyes closed.

As I neared Dallas, he stood up and met us halfway. "He's not dead," he assured me, answering me. I sighed, relieved, but then moved to the window. I put one hand on it, and then turned to Dallas, who was talking to Katie. "What's he doing then?" I asked.

"He's in a coma. He's not dead, but not alive either. He can hear and feel, he just can't react or talk." Dallas informed me. I wasn't sure I liked that much, either.

"How long is he going to be like that?" I choked out, and Dallas shrugged with a wry smile. "We can't tell." My eyes bulged out my eyes and I looked at him. Dallas examined my look, and explained.

"Someone can be in a coma for a day.. two.. three.. a week... a month.. and sometimes a year. And maybe longer than that."

I almost fainted. "Can I go in?" I asked, just as Mr. and Mrs. Parks came out. They nodded, and Mrs. Parks squeezed my hand encouragingly. I smiled at her, and felt myself begin to tear up. Cam had told me one day that Mrs. Parks had never been able to have kids - that's why she took him in. He was the closest she had to a son. She probably felt horrible.

I gazed back at Katie, and smiled half-heartedly. Then I grabbed the brass doorknob, turning it. I walked in, leaving the door ajar.

Cam was lying there, same as he had minutes ago, with a bunch of IV's in his arms. One arm lay over the side limply. I sat down on a white chair by the bed and reached for his hand, which was colder than normal. I didn't mind, though. I knew he felt it, so I stared at him.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. There was no response, just the beeping of the IV increase.

"I knew there was something wrong when you were packing for Kapuskasing. I just didn't know how to help," I admitted. "So I said what I thought would help you."

"I knew something was up when you had that cut on your hand. Your not that clumsy," I said, and sighed.

"I knew that... that you breaking your arm was on purpose." The IV beeping increased some more.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you," I apologized. "I'll do anything from now on to help you with your homesickness. I'll - I'll stay with you all the time if I have to. I guess it's pretty clear that with all the school you're missing we'll be in the same grade next year," I laughed nervously.

That probably didn't help. His IV beeped faster.

"Please, let me help you." I begged. I sat there watching him with a smile. "I love you, Cheesy," I joked, and I swear there was a small mouth twitch. I took that as an attempted smile.

Soon, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**~Present~ **_

When I woke up, I was laying under someone's arm. I opened my eyes slowly and realized it was only Campbell. I checked his head, making sure there was no bruise. Then, in a moment of finality, I punched him in the arm. His eyes shot open, and I blinked at him.

"Well, that'll leave a bruise," he grumbled, and I laughed nervously, before scratching my neck. "Sorry - I had to make sure you were alive." I whispered, and sat up. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. When I got in there I opened the fridge, and reached for my cookies and cream ice cream, and grabbed a spoon. Then I sat on the large square table facing the living room. I opened the top and dug my spoon in, then put it in my mouth. The chips in the ice cream rolled down my throat.

Cam came and leaned in front of me, so his arms were by my sides. I looked down at him and smiled, then took another spoonful in my mouth. "And why would you think I was dead?" He asked, with a half-smile. I brushed my rat's nest out of my eyes and shrugged. "People die in their sleep."

He shook his head with a light snicker. "You're an odd one, M."

"So I've been told," I replied, and Cam snatched the spoon from me. "Hey!" I protested, and reached to snatch it up. I grabbed it and wagged my finger in his face.

"No, no, no, not so fast, Cheesy." I said. I put a spoonful on my spoon, then put it on his nose. I giggled, and then smiled. He glanced at his nose and then back at me. "You're hot and you're cold," I joked.

He shook his head and I grinned. I took another spoonful then, and ate it. "Mm, yum, yum." I teased.

He reached his finger onto his nose and stuck it in his mouth. "Mm, good." I laughed and reached into a drawer beside me and held out a spoon. He stared at me for a little. and I giggled, then passed him the spoon. He stuck it in the carton, and ate some and then put his spoon in the sink. I did the same and turned off the light.

I moved over to the window ledge and sat, Indian-style on it. I looked out at the window, and then away. There was a ghastly moonlight tonight, it was eerily beautiful.

"This reminds me of the day we got together," Cam murmured, as he came and sat in front of me. I dropped the leg closest to the ledge, and folded the one by the window under the thigh. I nodded. "Except, we weren't in here, it was daylight, and I was playing an instrument." I ticked the things off.

Cam nodded and smiled at me, then looked at his phone. He turned it on, looked at the time, then at me. "It's four a.m.," he informed me. I shrugged. "I always wake up in the middle of the night - it's not exactly abnormal."

"Are you nervous? About school, I mean. You've missed so much school, and this week is close to the last week of school - what if you have to repeat?" I asked, almost babbling. Campbell glanced at me, and shrugged.

"Maybe - but then at least we'll be together next year, right?" He said, and I giggled. "I guess it would make Sophmore year a lot better," I admitted.

"See? We'd even get to spend more time then ever together. Classes together, homework together - the only thing stopping us would probably be my hockey practices." Cam said, with a distant, faraway look in his eye.

I shrugged a little. "That'd be cool, but don't get any ideas, Cheesy. I want you to pass." I said, in a half-joking, half-stern tone. Cam laughed and nodded, then brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh-em-gee, Justin Bieber hair flip," I said, in a monotone voice.

"Saunders.." He trailed, looked for a sickness to rhyme it with. "Hm... nothing rhymes with Saunders," I said, in a matter-of-fact-ly voice. Cam thought for a minute longer.

"Well, there's.." he trailed, and I stared at him. "Never mind," he said. I nodded. "Exactly."

I slid closer to Campbell on the window ledge until we were almost touching knees.

"Are you ever going to get back to being friends with Tori and Tristan?" He asked me, and I shrugged.

"I don't know.. Tori and Tristan don't seem to be interested with the idea. I can't say I am, either. I mean, Tristan knows he's not being himself - he's always out and around. He doesn't follow someone else. And Tori is just putting bugs in his ears."

"It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, M., you need friends. They'll help you through high school, you know. And I bet Tori wants to be your friend - she just needs help figuring out how to apologize."

"No, Cam, she's so.. stubborn. She'll never apologize." I said, and sighed. "If Tori knows how to do anything, it's how to hold a grudge."

"Well, maybe sleep will help you think harder on how you'll both stop arguing." Cam suggested. I groaned. "Fine," I groaned, and laid down on the ledge. I watched him walk and lay on the couch, then pull the covers over himself.

"Night, Cheesy," I murmured, and he sighed. "Night, M."

_** ~Maya Matlin Point of View~ **_

**Eight A.M. **

At eight o' clock a.m., I woke up and sat up on the couch. There was no sign of Campbell. I gazed around, and grabbed my phone off the table. New video message. I clicked on it, and smiled. There was Cam, with his dazzling smile, and bright face. As I looked around, while the message was playing, I realized - there was no Hoot!

"And, also, I kidnapped Hoot! If you ever want to see your owl again, meet me on the steps at lunch and we'll negotiate for his safe return! Mwahahaha!"

I smiled, and hopped off the couch, excited for twelve o' clock to strike.

**12 P.M. **

"And, dismissed!" Madame Jean-Aux called, in her heavy French accent. I closed my French textbook and jumped up, and sped-walked to the front. "Careful, Miss Matlin, wouldn't want to knock anyone down." Madame called. I just threw her a smile and zipped out the room.

Once I was out the room, I threw my books into my locker, and slammed it shut. I threw one glance out behind me, and then slammed the locker shut. I turned around and walked around the corner to the foyer of the school. I saw Zig walking walk up the hall, towards the cafeteria, coming from the doors to the school. I shot one glance at him and shrugged, walking out the door.

"Cheesy!" I grinned, when I noticed him sitting on the stairs. He didn't turn or anything, and I blinked. I sat down next to him and glanced at him. He was clenching his jaw and holding a box in a steel grip. "What's wrong?" I asked, softly.

He seemed to snap out of his daze and glance at me. "Nothing," he said with a bright, but fake, smile. I stared at him. "Are you lying?"

"Course not," he said. Throwing one arm around my shoulder, he smiled.

I writhed out of his grasp and sighed heavily. "Did Zig say something to you?"

"What? No, no, I haven't seen him the whole time I was out here." He said, and I stood up quickly.

"He did, didn't he?" I said, and crossed my arms. "No, M., he didn't."

"Don't lie to me," I warned, reaching for the doorknob. Cam touched my arm, almost begging me not to go in the school and tell Zig off. He stared at me with the big brown eyes that always made me melt, and I loosened my grip on the doorknob. "Promise me?"

"I promise," he said, desperately. I dropped my hand and he entwined his fingers with mine and pulled me down the stairs towards the tables by the woods bordering the school. I sat down across from him at one table, as students piled out the school and sat on the stairs, on the ledge of the stairs, and walked toward their cars.

As Cam pulled the food out of his box, students walked past, murmuring and staring at Cam. I glanced up at them as I opened my box of chicken nuggets, the looked at Cam. He was avoiding their gazes, and peeling the wrapper on his burger.

I bit into a nugget and pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. Once I finished chewing, I glanced up again. Nobody was surrounding us - there was just loud chatter. "I missed you in French today," I said, trying to break the silence.

"I missed you too," he smiled at me, and I smiled back. I knew Cam wasn't a man of many words, but he was being too simple.

We ate in silence until I heard the click-clack of shoes come to the table. "Hey.. Maya?" I glanced up, at Tori and half-smiled weakly. "Tori," I said, dismissively.

Tori shifted weight onto her right foot and she played with her fingers. "Um.. can we talk?"

I gestured to the table. "Busy - maybe later." I said, turning away.

"Well, um okay maybe la-" She tried.

"Sure, bye now." I said, turning to send her one final glance. I squinted in the sunlight, and she sighed. She nodded at Campbell. "Ciao," she said flatly, and turned and clacked up the stairs. I watched her meet with Tristan at the top of the stairs, and they both glanced back once more, before Tristan opened the door for Tori and they both walked in.

Cam stared at me and I looked up at him. "What?" I asked.

"Why can't you accept her apology? Or her attempt at friendship?" He rambled, staring at me.

"Excuse me?" I said, in disbelief.

"Last night you called Tori stubborn, but now you're being stubborn, M." He said, in a softer voice than before.

"I'm just giving her a taste of her own medicine." I said, eating a nugget.

"But that's not like you. You're always the person giving someone another chance!" He said, his voice rising again.

"Who are you to tell me how I should act?" I said, in a harsh tone.

"I'm just trying to help-" he said, with a sigh.

"Well, maybe I don't need your help." I spat, as I rose up from the seat and threw my box away. I walked up the stairs in a huff, and opened the door. Then I turned back and ran back to the table, where Cam was still sitting. "Hoot," I said, holding out my hand. He dug into his box, and pulled him out, where he was spotless.

I took him in my hands and threw him one glance. "See you Monday, Campbell." I said, turning to walk up the stairs. He didn't say anything, and I walked back into the school.

I walked back to my locker and slid down the wall. I sighed and looked around. It was vacant - except for a few whispers. There was Tori's clicking and clacking. I sighed and stood up and pretended to busy myself with my locker.

"Maya?" Tristan said, walking to me. I glanced at him and then turned back to my locker.

"Wait, Maya, before you go, I just want to say something. I'm sorry - about our argument. I was being a jerk - I should have listened to you before ignoring you." Tori rambled. I glanced at her and closed my locker.

"And I'm sorry I kissed Zig behind your back. And, I'm sorry you had to find out about Zig and I's secret like that," I apologized.

"And.. I don't know why I should be sorry." Tristan said simply, then smiled. "Best friends again?"

"Of course, darling." I drawled in a heavy accent. We all hugged one another and laughed. "Now, lets get back to Camp-"

"Uh.. we sort of got into an argument." I said, and scratched my neck. Tori's eyes bulged. "How do you-?"

"Well, he called me stubborn because I was being rude to you." I explained. Tori glanced at me.

"You can be stubborn, M." She said. I sighed. "I want to apologize, I just don't like being called stubborn. Because I'm not."

"Just like Katie? And if you keep standing here, you and Campbell's relationship will be just like that of Jake and Katie's. Now go apologize, woman!" He said, as they pushed me towards Cam, who was now throwing away his food.

"Hey, hey, Cam, stop." I said, walking to him. "Listen, listen, I'm sorry, okay? I know, I know, I can be stubborn sometimes, but it's just me. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's alright," he said flatly, and turned, walking down the stairs. "Why do you keep walking away from me?" I asked, as I felt tiny drips of water hit my forehead.

"I'm not," he sighed. He walked back to me, and took my small hands in his gentle grab. "I just.. I don't want you to be lonely, or friendless when I leave. I want you to have your friends for when I can't be there."

"I know, but can't we just stay here, in the present, for now? And not think about college or the NHL, or anything? I still have a good three years.. and you have two. Lets think about now."

"Okay," he agreed, and we kissed. Of course I still got to the blushing and got fireworks. It was a quick and innocent, but meaningful kiss.

"I got to go," I breathed. "See you later?" I asked.

"Course," he promised. "See you later, M."

"Bye!" I said, as I skipped up the stairs into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. It's me. Welcome to chapter 2 of my story. Review for me, yeah? Thanks. I wrote this chapter awhile ago, so sorry if it doesn't make sense. I don't have a beta reader either, so don't get too frazzled over, spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, etc. **

**Also, after some reviewing, I realized that Campbell's parents are the_ Clarksons, _not the _Parks. _Sorry for any confusion. **

**It would be awesome to get like 6-10 reviews here. And, I want to see what you think could make this story better. I want you guys to enjoy the story, so yeah. **

**Thanks, and happy reading!**

* * *

**||Chapter 2||**

_**~Maya Matlin Point of View~ **_

* * *

_**"Welcome to the inner workings of my mind,**_

_**so dark and foul I can't disguise."**_

* * *

_**June 3, 2012. **_

**10:20 A.M. **

Lalala, last week of school. I thought, as I cleaned out my locker.

Today was clean-up day, which was basically students cleaning out lockers, taking down posters, and retrieving all junk from areas around the school. Tomorrow was Field Day, which was when every student could do whatever the wished, and the next day was the school-wide awards ceremony, Thursday was the school-wide dance, and Friday was the last day of school for the Freshmen, Sophomores, and Juniors.

Last week had been the high school graduation, and Katie had actually succeeded in getting into her first choice for college, because she had been approached by some guy offering her a soccer scholarship. Of course, she accepted, and promised Mom and Dad she wouldn't tear her ACL over again.

She would be off in August. I had to say I was excited about being an only child. It would be so much fun.

I stuck my history notebook in the cardboard box and was peeling off pictures of me and my friends, when I felt someone grab me around my waist and tickle me. I giggled and sagged before turning around and grabbing Cam's wrists to stop him. "Stop, stop!" I breathed out heavily, giggling. Cam only smiled at me lopsidedly, and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"How are you on this fine morning, Miss Matlin?" He asked in a playful tone as I stuck another picture in my box.

"Amazing, and you, Mr. Saunders?" I asked, and turned to get something out my bag. I pulled out my pen and dropped to my knees. On the back corner of the locker, I wrote the initials 'M.M' to signify my time at the locker. I closed the locker and wiped my brow.

"Dashing." He responded, as I picked up the box. Campbell, instead, tugged the box out of my hands and carried it. "Where to, ma lady?"

"To the music room!" I responded, and began to walk towards the music room. We moved there swiftly, and Cam dropped my box there, smoothly. Then he turned to me, with a mysterious grin on his face.

He turned and spiraled out the room, with me on his trails. However, somehow, his hockey skills still helped him, because I lost him three times, until I ran back to my locker. Eli was standing in front of it with his camera, with a grin on his face. I honestly didn't know why he was by my locker, seeing as, one, he graduated, and two, we'd never had a conversation except during his zombie movie.

"Oh, Matlin, there's a surprise in your locker." He sing-songed. I cocked an eyebrow, but smiled, and opened the locker. Cam, had fit himself into my locker, and hopped out to scare me. I laughed and watched in amusement as he climbed out easily and laughed with me. Eli smirked and shut his camera.

"Well, you'll see this very, very soon - I still have to re-do the yearbook. And you're my last part!" He said, with a gleam in his eye.

"Well, we're glad we could help," I laughed, as I closed my locker. Eli smirked and walked down the hall. "Until next time, Saunders. Matlin," he said, in departure. He turned the corner and disappeared.

"Well, that's Eli for you," I said, still giggling. Cam nodded and leaned against the locker with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to miss that dude," he said, and I shrugged. "He did amazing plays."

"Yeah - no one did better than him, I guess." Cam said, and I smiled. "No one can top 'em," I agreed.

"So, I'm done cleaning my locker, I'm done taking down posters, and I'm done with my community service for Freshman year. I officially have nothing to do," I ticked the list off, as we walked around the school. Teachers passed in the halls with quick hellos, and kept moving, while students sat in the quiet spaces and talked.

"Same," Campbell sighed. "I'm glad we have the rest of the summer together now," he said, as we sat on the ledge that was able to view the garden. It was clean and green, blossoming in the summer air.

"Don't you have to visit Kapuskasing for like, a month or two?" I asked, folding my leg closest to the window under the other one.

"Well... my mom wants me to ask you something." He said, smiling nervously at me.

"Okay.." I trailed, with a small smile playing on my lips. I was nervous, though. He hadn't had me this antsy since when he kissed me at the beginning of the year.

"And you definitely don't have to come - it was my moms idea." He reminded me, with an almost hopeful face. I nodded.

"My mom got an extra ticket to Kapuskasing, and she can't return it - so she wanted me to ask if you wanted to come with me this summer for a month." Cam rambled. I felt a smile spread on my face. He - well, his mom - wanted me to visit this summer! How sweet.

There was one problem, of course. Campbell didn't seem entirely comfortable with the idea. He seemed like he didn't want me to come. "Of course I would - but you don't seem like you want me to come."

Cam's face fell, but he was quick to explain. "I just don't wanna move too fast with all this relationship stuff. It's my first and I don't wanna mess things up with -"

"You're not messing anything up, nor will you. It's usually me messing up anyway. You're not moving too fast. We are moving at perfect pace. I haven't lost my virginity yet, right?" I said, and Cam's sighed, relieved.

"I'd love to come with you to Kapuskasing." I smiled, and he leaned in to kiss me. We kissed for a minute, until someone cleared their throat. "Always interrupted," I mumbled. I scooted over to Campbell as Tori and Tristan sat across from us.

"PDA much?" Tori complained, and I rolled my eyes. "We didn't think we'd have an audience," I said, with a small smile. Tori always walked around in the middle of a kiss between us. I guess that's why she was always so cranky.

"Whatever," Tristan said, dismissively, and Tori began talking. "I have big, big news." She said, with a smile on her face.

"My parents said that since I turn 16 in July, I can have the summer house the whole month!" Tori shrieked. I smiled wider than I had been. First, I'm getting to see Cam's home, and now, we get to have the summer house to ourselves. This summer was going to be great.

"That's cool," Cam said, nodding. I nodded too. "So, I wanted to know if you three wanted to come too!" She said, excitedly. Tristan nodded and raised a hand. "Duh - I'm in."

"When are we going to Kapuskasing?" I asked, looking at Cam. He cocked his head, and scratched the back of his neck. "August," he said, and I clapped my hands together. "Of course! I just have to talk to my mom. And she loves you guys, so I'll bet she'll let me go on both trips."

"Wait, wait, wait - you're going to Kapuskasing this summer?" Tristan asked, his eyes trailing from mines to Cam's, to Tori's.

"Cam asked me today! It was his mom's idea, but.." I trailed, with a smile. "That's amazing, M." She said, grasping my hand. I smiled and glanced back at Cam. This summer would be truly amazing.

_**~Campbell Saunders Point of View~**_

I was nervous. I'll be honest, I didn't want Maya to come to Kapuskasing. I was scared that I was moving too fast in this, and I didn't want to scare her away. She'd been everything I had wanted and more out of Ontario, and I didn't want lose her over a trip.

"Of course I would - but you don't seem like you want me to." Maya said, sadly, with a dim light in her eye. I felt bad for making her feel like I didn't want her around me during the summer, so I quickly.

"I just don't want to move too fast with all this relationship stuff. It's my first and I don't want to mess things up with -" I said, with a rambling speed.

"You're not messing anything up, nor will you. It's usually me messing up anyway. You're not moving too fast. We are moving at perfect pace. I haven't lost my virginity yet, right?" She said, with a smile on her face. I sighed, relieved with a smile.

"I'd love to come with you to Kapuskasing." She said, and I leaned in to kiss her. Maya smiled and kissed me back, and we sat there until Tori came. I sighed, and watched Maya scoot over till she was practically on my lap.

"I have big, big news." Tori said, with an excited smile.

_**~Maya Matlin Point of View~**_

At 12:01, Campbell and I walked in the lunchroom. We'd spent the rest of the morning helping Tristan and Tori clean out their lockers, because they decided they'd ask us to help. I don't know why, but when it comes to anything except Power Squad and shopping, Tori is lazy. And Tristan just didn't want to do it without help.

Now, because Dallas had asked, (new, right?), we were sitting with him and his cone heads. Tori and Tristan had been suspicious, but decided to sit with their play friends. I had definitely wanted to go with them instead, but Cam practically begged.

And I was a sucker for begging. Especially his.

Anyway, we made our way to the table, with me kind of hanging back. "Cam, do we have to? I mean - I hate to be a stick in the mud, but Dallas is a jerk. To you and me. Come on, I bet Tori and Tristan can make room for us." I rambled, turning around to go back to Tristan and Tori. Cam sighed with a hopefulness in his eye.

"M., please, I promise if I hear anything coming on, I'll let you leave." Cam said, clutching my hand tightly.

"Fine, but you owe me big time." I said, turning back around to walk to the table. I felt my hand slipping in Cam's as we sat beside Luke and his sister, Becky, who I hadn't interacted with, but had heard Tristan rant and rave about in his days in the play. She and her brother had both went on strike with the play, which Tristan got a lead in, that changed Romeo and Juliet to Romeo and Jules, a play about a gay couple. The school still went through with it, but Luke always gets a scowl when seeing the play, or Dave, or Tristan.

"Rookie and his little puck bunny have finally decided to grace us with their time, eh?" Dallas said, when we sat down. I groaned and glanced at Cam, who just squeezed my hand in response. I guess it was supposed to be a reassuring gesture, but it only reassured me about what a dick Dallas could be.

"As you know, I called you here because of our championship tonight," Dallas said, staring at his boys with hard eyes. Dallas could be a joker, but he was deathly serious when it came to his games. Even though he was captain, he hadn't been assured a spot in the NHL. And he cared about the rest of the team too, so he wasn't going to let them slack off either. And even though Cam was already sealed a spot on some team, he was still under the same pressure.

The boys began to hoot and holler, slapping hands. Cam cracked a small smile and I squeezed his hand. Cam had raved all day about how if this went well, he'd see some sponsors after the game. Even though he didn't like the sport, he said it was his best shot at university or college. Now, I didn't believe it, but he did, so he worked himself up every time there was a game.

"Hey, Cam, this time when the sponsors come talk to you, try not to freeze or puke, yeah?" Luke said, with a snicker. His sister hit him on the arm and he looked back at Becky, annoyed. Boys at the table laughed, and I took Cam's hand tighter, but he didn't pay it any attention. He stood up abruptly and squeezed out of the chair, and stormed out the lunchroom. I glared at Luke. I grabbed the milk of Cam's tray and opened it. I poured it on Luke's head, putting emphasis on the grab to make sure I got it all out. "You're such a jerk," I said, and walked after Cam. I heard howls of laughter out of the boys, and some of the angry cursing from Luke.

I followed the trail of Cam's heavy sobs, and stopped in front of an empty classroom. I could hear things being thrown, and crashes of desks and supplies, so I hesitated before opening the door. Cam was sitting against an uneven wall with his head in his hands. All I saw was a tuft of brown hair, and all I heard was loud sobs. I kneeled down beside him and gently touched his arm.

"Hey," I said, scooting by Cam. He looked up at me and I ran my fingers over his hair, softly, brushing them out of his tear-stained face. He turned to face me, and I stared at him. I'd never seen Cam cry before, and I didn't like the sight either. It was sad and made me want to cry.

"He's right, M. I choked last time," He said through tears, and I nodded, listening.

"Shh," I said, moving in front of him. "Lets just sit. Don't talk, just sit. I'll let you cry, and when you're ready to talk, go ahead." Cam leaned his head on my lap and began to cry, harder. I ran my hand through his hair, soothingly, just listening to the sobs. They lasted for about ten more minutes, and I just listened running my hands through his hair.

Finally, the tears stopped, and Cam looked up at me. His face was dotted with tears, and he was still breathing hard, but he looked better than before. I got up and closed the door, and then took Cam's hand. "Lets sit at a desk, alright?" I suggested, pulling him up. We sat down at a desk in the back of the room, where we were out of view.

I wiped the tears off his cheeks and took his hand in mine. He didn't look at me, he just began to regain his breathing.

Cam finally looked at me, with weary eyes. "It started at the beginning of the year, when we went through the losing streak. Dallas said I'd been off my game, and I needed to focus."

I nodded, listening. If this was gonna help me, help him, I was open to anything.

"And I didn't know how to fix it, because I thought I was fine. So, at the next game, I tried to prove him wrong and made us lose. The coach and Dallas said I was acting stupid, and I tried to explain, only they wouldn't let me. At the next practice, I heard them talking about me. So, that's when I decided to drink a jug of milk, because milk makes me sick and I didn't feel good about playing. So, they let me leave, and I went to Little Miss Steaks. We sang, someone recorded it, and all that. So, after practice, I was in the change room," he took in a deep breath, "and I cut myself. I didn't mean to.. I tossed my skate and did it."

I drew in a breath and felt my head slightly begin to pound. "Go on," I said, through a shaky breath. Cam resisted, but continued.

"You know what happened the next day.. here's what you don't know. I overheard Dallas yelling at Luke and some other boys for fooling around on the second floor banister. I was feeling stressed." My ears poked up, and I felt my stomach flip flop.

"And?" I said, in a strained voice.

"I didn't fall, M. I jumped." He said, and looked at me with tears racing down his face. I wiped them away with quaky fingers, and started to breath easier. "We can talk about this Cam, okay? I promise, we'll get through this, yeah?"

"There is a right and wrong way to deal with problems, and jumping off balconies is not one way to deal with your problem positively. Cutting yourself with skates isn't helping either." I paused, expecting him to say something, but he didn't.

"You need to talk to someone. When you get these thoughts. Whether it's me, your billet parents, a teammate, or Tori and Tristan. We're here. We will help you. Okay?"

"Too many people care about you. And if one day you get in too deep, you may do something I'll be miserable over. Talk to us. We care."

"You're not.. breaking up with me?" He choked out. I felt my eyes bulge. Why would I break up with him? He's my boyfriend. He may have surprised me, but I could never do that. I was staying here for him. I would help him.

I guess I could show him better than telling him. "No, Campbell. I like you too much for that." I smiled and Campbell smiled back. I leaned in and kissed him, softly, but it definitely got the point that I didn't wanna break up with him.

He nodded. "But I need to know one thing - when we had that fight - did Zig say something to you?"

Cam stared at me and nodded. "He told me... he told me I didn't deserve you, and that.." he faltered, with a few stray tears trailing down his face. "He said that he saw a psycho, and soon you would too."

My temper began to flare. Zig hadn't heard the word no, right? Well, that's going to change. I stood up and pulled Campbell up with me. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

I'm nipping this problem with Zig in the bud."


	3. Chapter 3

**Only three reviews. Sigh. I'm deleting the story if there's no reviews. So yeah. Enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

**|| Chapter 3 ||**

**_~Maya Matlin Point of View~_**

* * *

**_"What's wrong with me?_**

**_Why not understand and see._**

**_I never saw what you saw in me." _**

* * *

_Degrassi Community School. _The school notorious for school shootings, drama, and for some people, eventually happiness. Maya had experienced two of those three characteristics in her year at Degrassi, and now one was non-existent and the other was intensifying.

"M., really, slow down! It doesn't matter.." Cam's voice wavered, and Maya found out why. She stopped in front of the booming figure of Luke. Maya took two steps back wearily, and sized him up. He was definitely pissed off. He still had the now smelly milk in his reddish-brown hair, and now an irritated expression on his face.

Maya stared at him, then smirked. "Is someone having a bad day?" She said in mock-pity. Cam was grabbing her wrist and trying to pull her away from him, but Maya wasn't one to give up easy.

"He is, isn't he? Well, maybe next time, you'll think before you speak, Preacher Boy." I spat, slipping past him and down the hall to the lunchroom. I took Cam with me and walked down the hall. I only heard one last threat before I turned the corner: "You and your sister cause more trouble than your worth. You better watch your back, Matlin." I saw him bump Campbell's shoulder. Cam grunted, and then kept moving.

"M., really, you don't have to. I'm sure Zig'll get the message if we keep ignoring him!" Cam pleaded, guiding her over to a bench. He had a convincing look, but Maya could tell that beneath the exterior, was a sad interior, full of sad and hurt. Her dream came flooding back to her in a crazy deja vu speed.

**Jumping off the building**.

_**"Coma." **_

_**IV.** _

Maya shook her head. "He won't get any freaking message, can't you see? Not until something drastic happens!" She hissed ferociously. Cam gazed at her, with tears finally dotting his eyes.

"You don't understand, Maya," he said, in a cracked voice. Maya's eyes softened as she watched him break down for the second time today. She honestly didn't understand. What was so wrong with getting Zig away from them? Why didn't he understand how much she wanted to help him? It was for his greater good.

"What, what don't _I _understand?" She asked, staring at him, with her deep cerulean eyes.

* * *

_**~Campbell Saunders Point of View~**_

And he can tell she doesn't understand. She doesn't understand the inner workings of his mind. She doesn't understand what he thinks about when he isn't around her. She doesn't understand that every moment he's not around her, he's not the same Cam. _All she sees is happy, Cam. _

Not the Cam that doesn't really enjoy hockey. The Cam that hopes God might end the pain that somehow encases him all the time. He never feels happy away from her. As he stares at Maya, beautiful, caring, amazing, Maya, he wonders if she ever notices. The reluctance when she asks how he's doing. The way his conscious tugs at his vocal cords to whisper, "Help me," when she's around.

Because he knows Maya would. If he ever asked, he knows Maya would immediately stop and listen. She'd tell him how everything's gonna be alright, and she'll care about him. She'll talk to him when no one else will. She'll be there all the time. He just doesn't have the courage.. he doesn't have the urge enough.

"_I_ should be the one protecting _you!"_ Cam said, staring at her. Maya has an innocent, confused look on her face, and Campbell definitely wants to help her understand.

"What -" She begins, shaking her head in confusion. Her eyes travel everywhere, before she focuses on him.

"I want to protect you, M." Cam murmured, staring at her, with a sad glance. Maya contemplates answering, and then glances at him, with wary eyes. "But, I can't if you won't let me protect myself." He finished.

Maya stares at him, and a wave of recognition washes over her face. She looks at the ground, then closes her eyes in thought. He watches her mumble inaudibly, and then she opens her eyes, with a new expression - understanding.

"I'm sorry, Cam. I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't protecting me. I just want you to be happy." She said, glancing away. She sighs, and Campbell looks out the window. She stands up and walks down the hallway, towards the noisy lunchroom, leaving him alone. He doesn't, however, have the energy, nor does he have the push, to follow her.

Now, he's confused. He doesn't understand how he's messed up big time. But he knows he has. And he has to get her back.

* * *

Campbell walked towards Zig, silently, but determined. The hallway is full of students, chattering, laughing, and being happy and free. Just like Cam hopes he'll be once this experience is over. He doesn't know if Maya will be around to hear this, but he knows this will set him free.

"Zig." He acknowledges. Zig looks around, confused, before noticing Cam. He looks at Cam in distaste, and then went back to looking through his locker. Cam couldn't guess what he was looking for, but he didn't care either. He had to end this rivalry.

He just couldn't find the words.

"I'm gonna tell you this one last time. Leave Maya alone." He hissed, a crowd soon gathering, at the sound of the sophomores venom coated voice. Cam sees some Ice Hounds off to the side watching, but he doesn't acknowledge them.

He notices that the bright-eyed blonde girl has found her way around the corner with bewildered eyes. She leans on the wall at the end of the hallway, mere lockers away, and folds her arms. She's waiting, to see what he meant from earlier today.

Zig glanced at him, bemused. "Oh really? And how do you know I'm bothering her?" He has a cocky smirk on his face, one that urges Cam to punch. But no, Cam has to stay focused.

Cam notices Maya shift feet uncomfortably, and he gets a larger motivation. A plethora of emotions swim through his body, and he stands up straighter. "If you weren't bothering her, wouldn't you be with her, instead of me?"

Maya glances away and turns to leave, but then turns back to the scene. Zig looks at her, and then at Campbell. He has determined eyes, yet Campbell knows he's struck a nerve.

"Just like I said, there's simply a matter of time before she sees 'it' too," Zig says, with a coy smirk, as if he's figured it all out and won. Campbell clenches his fists, with anger. His mind flashes back to the revelation of a few weeks ago.

**_"You're a psycho." _**

**_"You know, it just sucks Maya's gonna have to deal with it."_**

Maya's voice floats towards him, laced with confusion and shock. "What exactly is 'it'?" She called, standing up straighter. Campbell let a small smirk play across his face, then went back to the serious look.

Zig looks at Maya and has a panicked expression. She scoffs and turns to walk away, but not before hearing Cam's final backlash. "My being a psycho."

Zig retaliates, by clenching his fists. "Just leave her alone, dude." Campbell says in closure, and turns and walks away. The crowd disperses with muffled comments, and Zig glares at Campbell.

But Campbell doesn't care.. he's free.

* * *

_**~Maya Matlin Point of View~**_

After school, Maya walked home alone. She was seething at the scene that went down this afternoon, after lunch. She hadn't known that was what Campbell meant by 'protect myself.' She thought he meant stand up to Zig, meaning for his good, not her.

But, it was sweet that he had protected both of them through those few words. It was giving him his closure.

Maya did feel bad for walking off today.. but she was confused. Was it so wrong to want to help him? Was it wrong to want to help him? Relationships were two-sided, meaning they had to have double effort. It also meant they protected one another.

Maya decided to ask Katie when she got home. Or ask her cello. It always answered best.

* * *

She got home to see Katie sitting in the living room, on her laptop. She looked at Maya and smiled, "Hey, Chicken Little." She smiled, acknowledging Maya. Maya glanced in her direction, and smiled heavyhearted, looking away.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked, worry coating her voice. Maya didn't know if she should tell, but she desperately wanted advice. "I need advice."

"Does it have to do with Tristan and Tori?" Katie asked warily, and Maya shook her head. Tori and Tristan were still her friends, they just weren't in school today. They had went to perform their play somewhere, or something.

"It's about Cam," Maya said, ignoring the sigh coming from Katie. She explained her situation, and Katie analyzed.

"Maya, boys don't like their girlfriends to protect them, and act like helicopters. But, now that I know about Cam's little problem, I guess I should say this; I don't blame you for trying to watch him. Just.. try not to seem too concerned. Try to get him to get help. Because if you don't, then he might do something bad."

* * *

At 6 o'clock, it was getting dark. Maya was in her room, lying on her bed and watching television. She had decided to watch television to take her mind off the problems, but basic things floating to her from the television set off things Cam related in her head.

"Maya! You have a visitor," her mother called to her, and she sat up in the bed. She scratched her shoulder lazily and got up, turning the television off on the way out the door. She zipped up her hoodie as she walked downstairs, and her mother wheeled past her.

When she got to the door on the side of the house, she was taken aback by the sight of Cam. He was wearing the same Ice Hounds hoodie he had a few weeks ago, and was looking down. "Oh," she murmured, shutting the door as she stepped out the threshold. Cam looked at her, and half smiled.

"Hey, M." He said, as she stopped in front of the door. Maya gazed at him with wary eyes, before leaning against the door frame.

"Did you get your closure, with pulling that little stunt today?" She asked, sticking her hands in her pockets.

Cam sighed. "I was protecting you, M. Didn't you want him off your case?" He asked, and Maya nodded.

"Yeah, I did, but I thought you were gonna fight him or something."

"M., I can't fight anyone, it's the last week of school." Cam told her, and she sighed. "I said I _thought._"

"Just so you know, I did get closure. I was getting the closure I needed. I said goodbye to the sadness I had, hopefully forever. I got the closure because I was protecting you, what I'm always gonna do; why can't you accept that?"

"I am," Maya said, softly, standing up. Cam moved closer to her and she sighed. "I just want you to let me protect you too."

Maya realized she was breathing harder now, as Cam backed away. "If you want to protect me, then fine. I understand, M., that you care. I thought I was supposed to be the one doing all the protecting."

"Relationships are two-sided, Cam. That includes protecting." Maya told him. Cam let out a breath and nodded. Then he popped out a single pink rose from behind his back. "Now, onto more serious matter," he said, getting down on his knees. Maya smiled and let out a breathy laugh.

"Wow." She murmured.

"Maya Matlin, we've been together for ten months. Which have been amazing, especially with you. I know it's last minute, but will you go with me to the Summer Formal?" Campbell smiled, and Maya blushed crimson red.

"Of course!" She said, taking the rose in her hand, and pulling Campbell up. She hugged him and kissed him tenderly, and then ushered him in the house.

* * *

When Campbell left, Maya felt like she was on Cloud 9. After he came in, they'd talked for hours, and then watched videos, laughed together, and just had fun. It was only carefree Campbell, not sad, depressed Campbell. She didn't know if it was a facade, but she hoped it wasn't.

"Well, you certainly seem happy," Katie said, when Maya walked in the kitchen. Maya made the move over to the fridge and pulled out her iced tea. She opened the bottle, and drunk it hungrily. "Yeah," she murmured, with a a blush creeping to her face.

"I guess it was convincing," Katie snorted, taking a bite off her Twizzlers. Maya glanced at her and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, capping the iced tea.

Katie stared at her as if she was crazy, then scoffed and laughed. "You know what I mean. Campbell might be happy around you, but I can guarantee you that he's probably depressed or beating himself up over something."

Maya glared at Katie, and folded her arms over her chest. "You're lying. He's fine right now. He's cured, and I know it." Maya didn't know if she was convincing herself or Katie, or both of them. But she wanted to believe it.

Katie stared at her, and came towards Maya. "Depression can't be cured that fast. It's not an overnight thing." She told her younger sister, with a sincerity and sternness in her voice.

Maya sighed, and looked away, wishing she could ignore but Katie had just said, but deep down she knew what she was saying was true. Depression wasn't cured overnight. It took a lot more than a visit to a person's girlfriends house.

"Well, he's happy right now. And that's what I want." Maya said, with a firm voice.

"But it would be so much better if he was happy all the time, right?" Katie said, impervious on her belief.

"Dammit, Katie, can you try not to be so rejecting? What is wrong with me thinking he's okay?" Maya asked, her voice rising.

"The reason it's wrong is because it's a trick, okay? You're cheating yourself out of the truth! You know damn well he's not fine. And when he does something to show you how messed up he is, then what? You wonder why you didn't follow the signs when you could have stopped anything!" Katie yelled.

"God, Katie, you're being such a bitch right now, it's unbelievable." Maya said, ferociously. She stuck her iced tea back in the fridge and slammed it shut.

"To you it's called being a bitch, to me it's called the truth." Katie growled at Maya. Maya could hear the whirring of her mother's wheelchair, as she stared at Katie with dark, icy blue eyes.

"What's going on down here, girls? I could only hear this racket through Wheel of Fortune." Her mother asked innocently. Maya glanced at her mother, then at Katie.

"What's going on is Katie's being a horrible sister." She spat, grabbing her house keys out the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Wait, Maya, where are you going?" Her mother asked the youngest Matlin. "Out," she said, and the last thing she heard was Katie telling her mother to let her 'blow off some steam.'

* * *

When Maya got to Campbell's billet home, she knocked on the door three times and waited for the answer. Cam's billet mom, Miss Clarkson, came to the door, wiping her hands on the towel in her hand. She seemed surprised to see Maya. "Oh, hi Maya."

Maya smiled at her, and then wrung her hands softly. "Hi! Is Campbell home?" She asked, and Miss Clarkson stepped away from the door. "He's in his room." She said, with a smile. Maya thanked her and walked in.

She went to the hallway, and walked up the stairs at the end of it, closing the door after her. She moved up the dust ridden staircase area, and then pushed open another creaky door. She walked down the hall to the door of his room and knocked. Campbell came to the door seconds later, and stared at her with worried eyes.

"M., why are you crying?" He asked, pulling her in the room. She hadn't even realized she had been crying. She sniffled and sat down on his bed, and leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry.. I haven't been t.. there for you.. I love you, alright? I'm so.. so.. sorry." She cried and sniffled, Campbell holding her tightly to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and cried until she was clean.

"Now.. what are you talking about?" He asked softly, gazing at her with big brown eyes. He seemed generally concerned as Maya began to explain.

"I thought that after this afternoon you were perfectly fine. I knew deep down that you weren't, but I wanted to convince myself you were. Now I know you aren't. You may be temporarily.. but not fully."

"Maya, I'm happy right now. Isn't that what matters?" He asked, confusedly. Maya felt her hands rise to her hair, and began to pull.

"It matters, yes, but what about in the future? We need to worry about the future." Maya let her hands fall in her lap and she looked at Campbell. He gazed at her, with understanding in his eyes.

"M., M., listen. We told each other that we weren't gonna worry about the future. And we won't." He said, with a profusion of emotions in his face. Maya stared at him, and looked down.

"I swear to you.. if I ever get sad, I will talk to you. Or my billet parents. I will, I promise you." He promised. Maya gazed at him, and smiled half-heartily. "And if you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you." He said. Maya nodded, and pursed her lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked, glancing at Maya.

"It's time to face the music. Katie always seems right." She muttered.

* * *

**The next chapter establishes a lot. The tragedy itself happens. The chapter after next, you see how Maya and Katie's relationship turns out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Until Friday... **


	4. Chapter 4

**This**_** is just a quote to help the chapter effect: "You'll never know how far a little kindness will go."-Rachel Scott**_

_**~This chapter includes gun violence and cursing. The purpose is to get across a message about gun violence.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised.**_

* * *

_**|| Chapter Four - Prom Night. Pt. 1 ||**_

_**June 5, 2012.**_

_T__his was it. Today is my last day being a Freshman. Tomorrow, I'm a freaking Sophomore._

Today was Thursday, June 6, 2012, and it was the school dance at a country club. My encounter with Luke still had no effect on me, but my encounter with Zig was still in my head.

Sure, Zig had been there for me when Cam had hurt my feelings or something, but come on now: there's a point he should have realized when I said I'd never date him, I was serious. And yeah, maybe I felt a little spark or something when we'd kissed, but I had to cut that loose. I loved Cam, and wanted him, not Zig. And I loved Tori, so I definitely wasn't gonna take her happiness from her.

"I hope this is worth the outfit." Cam murmured beside me, as he flapped around his tie. He had asked me yesterday to come with him, and of course I had said yes. He had picked me up thirty minutes ago, with twenty minutes of pictures and curfew checks. We had arrived five minutes ago.

"Here, lemme see, Cheesy," I said, turning taking the tie and fixing it. Cam watched me with a steady gaze, and I pushed the tie in the buttoned suit.

"There." I smiled, glancing back at him. Campbell looked at the tie, then at me. "You look gorgeous, M." He said, smiling. I smiled halfway and looked at my dress. It was a strapless dress, with intricate glittery designs on the top half, and the a belt with a bow on it. The bottom half had curls in it, while the waves moved sideways. I had decided to put on flat ballet shoes, seeing as I had bad experiences with heels.

I hadn't put on any makeup, only a dab of lip-gloss, seeing as I went for the more natural look. "Thank you, Cam," I said, kissing him. "You look amazing." Cam smiled, and I took his hand. "Now, let's go dance!" I said, taking his hand and pulling him in the large ballroom.

* * *

The ballroom was decorated nicely, with blue and yellow, the school colors. Streamers of blue and yellow twisted down the walls, hanging off the pillars in the room. The room was basked in dark lights, the source coming from two jumbo sized disco walls. Music filled the room the room from the ceiling speakers, while a radio sat hooked up on a snack table. I could see a DJ at a heightened table.

"Wow," I breathed, while Cam nodded appreciatively. "The committee did awesome." He complimented, and I strode over to the snack table. Campbell followed, and I caught my breath when I saw Tori. She was wearing a white belted lace ruffle tube dress, and some white sandals. In front of her was Tristan, who had on a suit.

I put my hand in Cam's and we walked toward them with smiles. "Hey guys!" I squealed, and Tristan looked at us. "Eeek," Tori shrieked, coming over, "you look amazing!" Tristan touched the curls in the bottom, and nodded. "Twirl on three!" He told me and Tori. We twirled quickly, and laughed. "You two are too cute," Tristan fawned over Tori and I. We thanked him and talked for a while.

"Enough with the talking, let's dance!" Tristan said, when they were done. The song playing was an Alternative song she'd heard one day while on YouTube. We moved in to blend in with the masses of people, and began to dance freely to the music. People hooted and hollered, while my friends and I enjoyed the last day of school.

Sure, my year hadn't been the best. Sure, there had been drama, fights, and depressing moments. Tori and Tristan had hated me at one time, Tristan had a _heart attack, _and Cam had hopped a banister. In the end, the year had been decent for a freshman. And, I surprisingly couldn't wait for three more years here.

Me and Tori danced, while the boys went and got punch for us. "I can't believe next year we're Sophomores!" She said, loudly so she could be heard. I nodded. "We're gonna have an awesome time!" I agreed.

"You know what? I've made a big decision. I'm changing my life this year. I'm gonna find someone who cares about me, and only me, become closer than ever to my friends, and live life to the fullest!" Tori listed, squeezing my hands. I smiled and nodded.

"Me too! Minus the whole 'find someone who cares about me' thing. I already have someone in my life like that." I said, as the song changed. I noticed how everyone seemed to be dancing the night away, carefree and happy. I had to say: we deserved it. Degrassi had been a roller coaster ride.

"M.," I heard behind me, as I clear plastic cup of punch came in my view. I turned and smiled at Cam, taking a sip. "Thanks," I added. I finished the cup and tossed it in the nearest trash bin, then sulked over to my friends. The song changed, and the DJ's phlegm voice filled the speakers. "For the lovebirds out there," he said, as Bruno Mars filled the room.

"Come on, Tris, let's dance!" Tori pulled Tristan with her towards an empty spot. Tori knew Tristan was gay and encouraged it, but nobody had asked him to the dance, so she took him along. Tristan had come, and was having more fun with his friends than any guy.

"May I have this dance?" Cam asked, offering his hand for me to take. "You may," I said, taking his hand and we began to dance. I have to say that in this moment, everything as perfect. My friends around me, my boyfriend dancing with me, and no Zig distracting me from the wanted people in my life.

Cam pulled me closer to him so we were touching, and I had to admit I liked the feeling. I as safer here, happier here, loved here. It was no denial that in this moment, I had every amazing feeling you could name.

"I love you, Maya Matlin." He whispered, as he twirled me. I smiled, and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I love you, too, Campbell Saunders."

As we danced, I never realized that in mere seconds, my life would change. I was too stuck in the moment. I was too excited about the idea of being in love. We slipped over to Tori and Tristan and began to squeal together excitedly. While we were talking, I heard the voice of someone I didn't want to see.

"And how are Rookie and his little friends enjoying the dance?" Luke asked snidely, and I turned to him with wary eyes. He had on a buttoned up tux, and dress shoes, only missing a date. I didn't ponder why, I just stared at him in distaste.

"Shouldn't you be with your hockey goons?" I asked with venom in my voice. A sneaky smirk crossed his face. One that made me almost flinch with worry. "Woah, woah, woah, you might want to watch the tone tonight, Matlin," he said, opening his tux a little bit. In the dim light, I could see the shine of a gun. I felt my breath catch in my throat, and we all took stumbling footsteps back.

"I'm not in the mood," he claimed, hissing at us.

I was not going to start kissing his ass just because he pulled a gun out. He was just fooling with us.

"Luke, dude, stop. This year is about unity, and pulling a gun is not unity." Cam tried reasoning with him, clutching my hand tightly in his. Campbell had never liked Luke, and it was clear the feeling was mutual. Luke let out a maniacal chuckle and shook his head. "The school is about unity. I never said I was." Luke sneered.

"Luke, that's not funny, you could hurt someone. Go home." I told him, glancing at the tux.

Luke chuckled again and pulled out the gun. "What you don't understand is that that's the point." He held the gun up higher, towards me and Cam, and for a minute there, my mind moved at a thousand miles a minute.

**_"You better watch your back, Matlin. You too, Saunders."_ **

Cam pushed me behind him, still holding my hand. If Luke was going to do something, I knew it was going down tonight.

"Put the damn gun up, Luke." Cam said, a little louder, making some people turn. Luke glanced at them, and I could hear someone slither up beside us. It was Dallas. He hadn't graduated this year because he'd failed to earn all his high school credits, yet it hadn't diminished his cocky attitude.

He glanced at the gun, and then Luke, who didn't flinch or anything. "Put it up, Luke. Nothing is worth dying over," Dallas said, trying to approach him. However, Luke backed up. "Stay there! Stay right fucking there." He ordered. I noticed the boys panicked glances, but I didn't say anything. They seemed to have a mental agreement, and backed up from him. I didn't know what was going on, I just wanted this to be over. I felt tears prickling my eyes.

"Take Tori and go sit under the table," Cam whispered. I was reluctant to let his hand go, because I was scared of what might happen if I did. Not just for me, but for my friends. Tristan had an uneasy expression on his face, sort of like when a person talked negatively about Fashion Week, if that's a good comparison. "Go, M.," he said harsher. "I'll be fine."

Luke didn't turn once, he just stared at the boys, who were glancing at the gun, and then Luke. Sure, he was a jerk. He was a pest. He was a menace. But I never thought he'd hit this level. Rock bottom.

"No," I replied, just as harsh. "I'm staying here. We're in this together."

"You got two minutes to get out this room." Luke called, and when Tori, Cam, Dallas, Tristan, and I made a move to the door, he flicked his gun in our direction. _"Except you," _he sneered, and we all froze. People pushed past us screaming in terror, and two minutes later, it was just us. I could hear baracades being put down outside the door. I could feel tears blurring my eyes as I started to cry.

"Get on the floor!" Luke commanded, his gun moving on down the line of our shaking bodies. I went over towards a corner, still facing Luke, and sat there, carefully. Cam came and sat beside me, and I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I don't wanna die yet," I moaned into my hands, as Cam pulled me into his chest.

"Gimme your phones." He said, harshly. I felt my eyes burn with angry tears as I reached for my phone and slid it towards Luke. Cam slid his and all of our phones landed in a scattered pile on the floor. I could hear Tori's sobs on the other side of the table we were on, and I wanted so bad to go comfort her, but I didn't.

"We won't die today, M. I promise you, we won't." Campbell reminded me in my ear, softly. I leaned my head against his shoulder and felt myself begin to shake a little as Luke walked around the free space in the room.

"Shut up with all the damn whining!" Luke screamed, and I pressed my lips together to stop the squeaking. I felt my stomach flip in somersaults, as Luke took a seat at the DJ's section. It was facing the room, so there was no doubt he could see everything going on if anybody tried something.

I tucked myself farther under Campbell, tears still easing their way out my eyes without a sound to match it. Campbell hummed softly in my hair to soothe me, and I was pretty soothed, until I heard music begin to play. At first I didn't know if it was just me, but then Campbell cocked his head too, and I realized it was a phone.

It was well past twelve a.m. now, so I knew it could be any our parents. I sincerely hoped it wasn't my mother or sister, because I knew if Luke even heard my sister's voice, he'd go well past pissed off. He'd probably go ballistic.

Then I heard the ringtone. It was a soft, melodic singer, one by the name of Lana Del Rey. I didn't listen to her, it just so happened that Katie did, and one day she set her ringtone as the song "Gods and Monsters." I'd heard the song so many times I could sing through the whole thing.

_"God's dead! I said 'Baby, that's alright with me.' No one's gonna take my soul away, I'm living like Jim Morrison. Headin' towards a fucked up holiday.." _And it replayed, over and over, until Luke tossed it over the elevated table. He took the gun and shot at it, three times, and I flinched every time another bullet came out. My ears rung with pain, and I gasped, as I looked at the charred remains of my phone.

"Fuck," I murmured. Cam squeezed his eyes shut beside me, and sighed. I looked over at him and squeezed his hand encouragingly. He looked over at me, and attempted a smile, then faced the wall. I didn't know what was going on in that brown-haired head of his, but I hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Finally, someone spoke. "Luke, why are you doing this, man? What's the point?" Dallas asked, in a cracked, whiny voice. I felt my head loll, as I was close to passing out. Tori and Tristan were already asleep, not snoring, just breathing softly.

"What's the point?" Luke repeated, glaring at Dallas. I felt my insides flip as he got up, taking the gun with him. I heard a few clicks, as he walked towards Dallas, with a menacing look on his face.

"Ever since we got involved with Bitch and Mini-Bitch, our team's looked like a bunch of fucking idiots! And Ice Cube over here isn't helping, with dating one of them." Luke ranted, rolling his head to face Campbell and I.

"And, you see, this little faggot here," he said, gesturing to a stirring Tristan, "doesn't know when to give up!" I had a strong sense he was talking about the play.

"And Campbell," Luke continued, walking back towards us. I felt myself flinch when he waved the gun around flimsily in front of us. "You don't deserve this. You don't want this. Just because you're the 'star player,' you seem to think you can just fuck off, and not do anything for the rest of us. We still have lives to look forward to!"

"You won't," I murmured, turning my head to the side. Luke turned to me. "What was that, Matlin?" He sneered. I shook my head quickly. Luke glared at me, and his gun clicked again, just as his forefinger grazed the trigger. I was the only person who noticed.

"I heard you! Say it!" He cried out, with a crazed look in his eye. My eyes widened and I felt my heart hammer my ribs. Campbell reached out a shaky hand, as if he was going to pull me out of his line of fire, but I shrugged away. "I said," I proclaimed, louder, still nervous but determined, "you won't have a future after this."

"Now, I understand you just got here this year, but in Canada, you have to have a license to have a gun. And, I'm pretty sure in Canada you can't purchase a gun until you're twenty-one or something. And I'm sure that America has the same laws, yeah? If you don't have a license, I'm pretty sure you'll get thrown out of Canada. And then you can kiss your hockey dreams away, Bible Boy."

"And what have you got to look forward to after that?" I asked, watching Luke's face make the transitions to different stages of realization, anger, and then he froze.

"Unless you decide to finally get your priorities straight.. nothing." I hissed, sitting down in a huff. Luke started to breathe hard.

"You really messed up this time, Matlin." He sneered.

* * *

That's when hell broke loose.

* * *

I heard the trigger being pulled, felt myself being pushed, and then someone crying out in pain. I noticed Tori beside me, whispering to me, but I wasn't listening. I was watching the person who had gotten shot for me.

It was Mike Dallas.

* * *

There he was, lying on the floor, blood pouring from his arm and shoulder. Cam and Tristan were standing over him, Cam with a angry, tear soaked face. Luke was standing in mere shock, glancing between the gun and Dallas.

"Oh my God," I cried out, tears falling from my face as I moved towards Dallas slowly. I leaned over him, breathing hard and covering my eyes. "God, Dallas, why?" I cried, wiping my face. Dallas's chest was rising and falling slowly, but I knew he was still alive. His eyes were hardly open, as he lay there quietly, with stray tears falling.

"You're too young.. you have something to live for," he said, breathing heavily. I widened my eyes. "You have something to live for, too! You have hockey, and Alli, and.." I drifted, as more tears blurred my eyes.

"You and your sister aren't bad, you know." He coughed out, while Cam began to full on sob. He was wrapping his jacket around Dallas's shoulder, attempting to stop the bleeding. Tristan wrapped his jacket around his arm, breathing heavily. Tori was struggling to open the doors.

"Make sure Rookie doesn't ditch practice, yeah? Keep him... watch him, yeah?" He said, as his breaths became short and quick. I knew he was dying. I didn't wanna believe it, but I knew it was happening.

"Oh no, you're not dying out on me. You're not dying. Keep breathing, okay?" I mimicked sucking in air, but it was too late. His eyes closed, and all at once, his chest moved one final time, before everything stopped. I felt the tears fall freely then. Someone died for us. Someone took death over me and my friends dying.

I knew I'd never forget Dallas.

Cam, still crying, looked up at Luke, with a clenched jaw. "You killed him," he reminded him, with a icy glare in his eyes. Luke had a stunned expression. He now held the gun up by head. I felt my eyes narrow. "You've fucked up big time, now." I quoted. Just then, the door opened, and I heard and saw something I'll probably never forget.

Luke Baker had shot himself in the head.

I put my hands to my head, and breathed out, "Oh my God," slowly. I clenched my hair in my hands, as I was helped up, and pushed out the door. Cam was at my side, along with Tori and Tristan.

We ran out crying, right into the arms of our family. Katie held me tightly, muttering how glad she was I was alright. I nodded, crying, while I watched Owen watch his two teammates being carried away on stretchers. He followed out the building soon after with his parents and Tristan.

"Dallas, he took a bullet for me. And Luke, he killed himself. In front of me." I told her breathlessly. Katie watched me, and nodded. "M., you need rest. Okay? We'll talk tomorrow."

"Can I tell Campbell something first? It'll only take a minute." Katie nodded, and I moved over to Campbell, who was pacing. "He's a coward. He's a goddamn coward."

"Cam, Cam, calm down. Listen to me. The battle is over.. and you know what?" I said, breathing hard. "It's all over, and we won."

* * *

**Okay, so a ton of you are probably wondering why I wrote this chapter? Well, I believe that writers have a given power and ability to get a message across. And, I know, I deal with gun violence all the time, right? In my city, Chicago, Illinois, gun violence is very high. Children get killed, and adults almost every day. And when the December 2012 thing with Conneticut occured, I felt that this was a strong issue that happens too often. **

**Now, of course, I got across another message in this story. I feel like I pretty much nipped the bullying thing in the bud with Chapter 3. But, with Degrassi, anything couuld happen.**

**Because I have to purchase a new laptop this summer, I have decided the story is on a hiatus. This is the final chapter till further notice. **

**Until next time, **

**happy reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK HI GUYS!**

**I know, I said hiatus, but I wanted to do this and post anyway. This is chapter five, and the hiatus begins.. after you read and review! c: Positive, negative, any! I know, this isn't my best work.. but it's something, right? Anyway.. yeah. **

* * *

_**|| Chapter 5 - Breathe Me. ||**_

After the final day of school, Tori and Tristan came over. The whole day had been full of tears, assemblies, and questions from police officers investigating. Tori, Tristan, Cam, and I had all answered, but distractedly. We'd been anxious to leave the night behind us, me especially. I'd been having flashbacks the whole day. I kept seeing the moments that I reminded Luke how horrible his life would be, and then Dallas dying, and Luke shooting himself. His sister hadn't been at school today, and rumor swirled that his family had moved back to Florida. I felt bad for them, and, even though I hardly did this, I prayed for them, hoping they'd be alright.

We sat in my room in silence, Tori at my desk, Tristan in my computer chair, and me on my window ledge. I stared out the window, watching the cars whir past. Every once in a while, one would slow down, then continue, going on their way. I like to think the motions were relaxing me, but they weren't. I had a lot to get off my chest.

"Guys," I whispered, gazing at them. They met my eyes hesitantly, then turned away. I sighed, and stared at them. "I need to tell you about something. It's about Cam."

Tori glanced at me and frowned slightly. "Did you guys break up again?" Tristan gasped and glared at Tori, but she didn't react. She was watching me with tired eyes. I realized just how sad she was, and figured that I really should hurry it up.

"He said he's depressed," I admitted, my eyes flickering between the two of them. Tristan stared at me, and let out a small laugh. But it wasn't a humorous laugh, it was a dry, emotionless laugh. Tori glanced at him, and shrugged. "Well, My, it's pretty obvious we're all a little depressed, isn't it?" He said, staring at me.

It was obvious. Tori hadn't curled her hair that morning, so it was straight, and lifeless. She didn't carry that bright smile on her face, instead there was a dry expression on her lips. Tristan didn't have his spunk, and had terrible posture, along with a unamused expression on his face. It was all quite pitiful.

"No, not like just suddenly, it's been like this all year. He's been sad ever since he started hockey with the Ice Hounds. I just found out a few days ago." I added. Tristan and Tori's previously lolling heads lifted, and they stared at me, with dimly lit eyes.

"Remember when Cam just left lunch? The day we sat with the Ice Hounds?" I recalled, and they nodded. "Luke," I choked out warily, "said something that really got to him, and he broke down."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" Tori asked, confusedly. I glanced away, with wry eyes, and sighed. I thought back to when I found Cam packing at the beginning of the year. He had told me he was sad, and wanted to be happy, but couldn't. And here I was, thinking after I told him to be happy, he was. It was my fault for not noticing.

"He did - he told me he was sad at the beginning of the year. But, I told him to be happy and take a break and all that, and he could be happy. So, he did take a break, he jumped off the second floor banister and broke his arm. He got out of hockey, and was temporarily happy."

"Wait, wait, hold up," Tori said, holding up a hand to signal for me to hold on. "So he didn't fall, he _jumped?"_ She asked, in disbelief. I nodded, and she motioned for me to keep going. "Go on."

"So a few weeks ago, during Spirit Week, Zig said something to throw Cam over the edge. He said that Cam was a psycho, and like he saw it, soon I would, and I'd ditch him."

Tristan narrowed his eyes and Tori sighed exasperatedly. "That dick," Tristan muttered, and Tori nodded along, in agreement. I ignored them, and continued. "Cam told me he was fine, but he wasn't."

"So, on Wednesday, Cam confronted Zig, and Zig admitted what he said, in front of me. I was disappointed, and confused, so I just ignored them, both of them."

"Cam told me later why he did it, and I figured he was fine because he said he was free." I said, leaning against the ledge.

"So you're telling us this because you want us to watch Cam?" Tori asked, trying to sum up the information. I nodded, and Tristan attempted a wry smile. "Well, sure, M., of course we'll watch Cam."

"But guys, I'm worried about him. He saw his friend get killed, and someone kill them self. What if he gets any ideas?" I rambled, staring between them. Tori stared at me, then went for her book bag. She produced her iPad and typed on it, while talking. "Have you ever heard of the bracelet project?" She asked us. I glanced at Tori, and then Tristan.

"Um, no, but Tori, now isn't the time to talk about accessories-" I said, sighing.

Tori stared at me, unamused. "Oh, it doesn't have anything to do with accessories. It's basically a thing for teens or adults to help you identify if someone has a disorder or something. There are colors depending on what you have." She said, holding up the iPad for me to see. I stared at the Tumblr page, with the list.

"Red is for anorexia, orange or black is for self harm, yellow is for suicidal, light green is for bullying, dark green is for fasting, teal is for anxiety or panic disorders, and OCD, obsessive compulsive disorder, turquoise is for overweight, blue is for depression, purple is for bulimia, pink is for EDNOS, silver is for bipolar-ism and mood disorders, and gold is for schizophrenia."

"You can add beads to the string bracelet to show recovery or being in recovery." Tori concluded.

"You think we should get some?" Tristan asked, glancing at me. I shrugged. If that was what she was suggesting, it didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Well, yeah! Like, Cam could get a," she said, glancing at the iPad screen, "teal bracelet, and a blue one." I picked up my phone and looked up the list, then screen shot it.

The doorbell rang downstairs, and I jumped up. "I'll be back," I said, walking out the room. I ran downstairs to the front door, and opened it. It creaked slightly, revealing Cam. He was standing there quietly, but I could make out a small smile.

"Oh, hey, Cam." I smiled, stepping back to let him in. "Hey, M." He said. "What's up?"

"Oh, well, Tori and Tristan are here, you wanna come upstairs?" I asked, gesturing to the stairs. Campbell glanced at them warily, then shrugged. "Sure," he said. We walked upstairs and went in my room, and I shut the door. Tori turned from being hunched over her iPad, and smiled warily at Cam. "Hey, Cheesy," she said softly. Cam waved at her, and Tristan supplied a "hello."

"We were just talking about you," Tristan said, gazing at Campbell. He sat down next to me on the window ledge and I cleared my throat. "_Shut up, Tris!"_ She hissed, and he sighed.

"Really?" Cam asked, glancing at me, then back at Tristan and Tori. Tori nodded, and her lips curled into a half-smile. "Yeah, we were talking about your hockey game the other day." I sighed, relieved, and Tori glanced at me. _Good save, _I mouthed.

"Oh yeah," I said, and squeezed his hand gently. "You were amazing, Superstar." I praised, with bright eyes.

* * *

_I smiled as I remembered watching the game, sending out loud cheers toward Cam to make sure he heard me. _

_Katie had come along, and was also cheering, having not known about the depression thing. We were both excited, only me more so. _

_When the game was over, Cam met me outside, with wide eyes. He had a wide smile, though, so I knew he was proud of himself. "Congrats, Cam!" I smiled, as I hugged him. He swung me around a bit and I smiled with a squeal. I planted my feet on the ground and kissed him softly, then smiled. "You did great," I assured. _

_"Thanks, M." He replied, shyly, with a grateful smile. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Saunders?" Someone asked, and I turned away, with wondering eyes. There was a woman there, with green eyes and brown hair, and a gentle, waiting smile. She was wearing a business suit, and held a clipboard in the crook of her arm. I glanced at Campbell with a smile, and broke away from him. _

_"You go ahead, I'll be outside," I promised, squeezing his hand and walking away. Campbell came back minutes later, with a wider smile than before. I grinned as he grabbed my hands. "It was a sponsor- they told they'd be in touch!" I smiled and Campbell kissed me, then I smiled. _

_"As previously said, amazing." _

* * *

"Thanks, M.," he said, and Tori smiled. "You were great," Tori and Tristan said, and Campbell thanked them.

"Maya, we're leaving now! See you in September!" My mom called, and my spirits wilted. I jumped up and ran downstairs and hugged her best I could and kissed her softly. "Have fun, Mommy." I told her, and then smiled. My parents had been planning a summer long vacation all year, which they had begun to postpone when the shooting occurred, but didn't when I assured them I was fine. It took arguing, pleading, and reassuring, but they agreed.

"Make sure your sister feeds you and that she doesn't let you do anything she wouldn't," my dad joked, and I deadpanned him, with low eyes. "We're just kidding, kidding," he chuckled and I laughed.

There was a horn bleating, and then, my mother sighed. "That's us." I hugged both my parents once more, before they walked out, leaving an empty house. Tori, Tristan, and Cam found their way downstairs. "What's going on?" Tori asked, watching as the taxi drove off.

"My parents went off - they're going to Cancun, then America, and then Europe for a bit," I glanced at my friends. "They're going to be gone all summer."

Tori and Tristan glanced at one another, and I noticed there faces brighten a bit. They seemed to have some telepathic thing going on, and I glanced at Campbell. He shrugged, and I turned to Tori and Tristan.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, with more energy than I had all day. The two of them turned to me, with big smiles. "Let's have a party." Tori proclaimed, with a wide smile. I rubbed my arm slowly, looking between the two of my friends.

"I don't think so." I said slowly, looking at my two friends. Just because there were no adults around, it didn't mean I was just gonna throw an immediate party. And I thought my friends would think a bit more before throwing a party, anyway. Especially after what had just happened _yesterday. _

"M., c'mon. You gotta have a little fun, ya know? You gotta loosen up." Tori explained, staring at me. She clasped her hands together in a pleading motion, and I rubbed my arm, slowly, while shaking my head.

"Sorry, Tor, it's too soon to party for me." I said, shaking my head.

"But, aren't you the one all scared that Campbell's gonna get depressed, and be all miserable? You're stopping him from having fun, and I bet you want him to forget about all this, right? Don't you wanna forget Cam?" Tori asked, turning to look at Campbell. He stepped a few steps away, holding his hands up "I'm not in this," he said.

"You know why you're not letting him have fun? It's because you're helicoptering. You're being a helicopter girlfriend! You're more worried about him than he is about himself!" She exclaimed.

"Well, that's really rich coming from someone who fought a girl because they thought their crush was gonna like someone else!" I hissed back, with a ferocity in my voice. Tori began to fume, before she stormed out the house angrily. Tristan glanced between the door and Campbell and I, before throwing me a nervous smile and walking out.

I watched the door after they left, as the intensity of the last few minutes hanging in the air. I felt myself breathing hard, as I leaned down on the table in the kitchen, my head in my hands. "I messed up.. big time."

I soon felt arms snaking around my waist, and Campbell turning me around. He pulled me closer to him, and smiled, while I attempted a feeble one. "M., you didn't mess up. It's not your fault that you wanted to wait before having a party. You didn't do anything wrong."

I nodded, and sighed. "Then why do I feel so bad?" I wasn't sure if I was thinking out loud or asking a question, but Campbell didn't answer.

* * *

**Campbell Saunders Point of View. **

It was after Maya was asleep, in the crook of his elbow, that the thoughts came back. They were haunting, slow, and thorough, and mostly, poisonous. They crept up, and mocked him, almost as if they were enjoying it. And I could tell that they were. I gazed out the window, into the dark sky, and watched the stars twinkle and pepper the sky. I suddenly felt myself wish that my mind could be filled with images like these - innocent and happy.

But, my mind didn't work like that. It was scary sometimes, dazzling other times, just because of the simple wonder that a person could be that messed up. Scratch that, _I _could be that messed up. I let out a soft sigh, and glanced at Maya, then closed my eyes.

**_"You know, Cam, Maya probably liked you a lot better when she didn't know you were depressed. She was probably just lying when she said she'd stick around. I'll bet that she'll leave as soon as it gets too tough on her. Maya doesn't wanna be burdened by you and your issues, Campbell. She's fourteen for Christ Sake, she shouldn't have to deal with it. She wants to have fun, live her life."_ **

Cam's chest began to ache. _**"And no matter how many times you tell her you're fine, she'll still worry."**_His ribs became tight in his chest, and he felt his breathing becoming short and quick. The air around began to feel stuffy and closed, and Campbell nervously pulled Maya closer to him, hoping it would calm him down. _**"Maybe, Cam, you're not 'fine.' You really don't deserve to be 'fine.' You need to be sad, because that's the way you've got things done. When you're sad is when you're best at hockey." ** _That was true too. Being sad made him wanna quit hockey, motivating him to do the best he could to get out of the dumb game.

_**"When you're sad, you're a better boyfriend. Because when you're sad, you hide your emotions. You look happy, and that makes Maya happy."**_Maya stirred, and turned so she was facing Cam, but didn't open her eyes. Her blonde hair covered her face, and her head slightly touched Campbell's chest. Spasm's of pain sliced around Campbell's abdomen, but he held in the cry he wanted to let out. Stray tears fell down Cam's face, and he glanced at his hockey bag in the corner of the room.

Campbell lightly moved his arm from under his girlfriends pretty head and made a move to grab it. He walked out the room softly, with the bag and gently closed the door. He could faintly hear the TV on downstairs, and figured Katie was downstairs. He stopped and crept past the stairway, and into the bathroom. Once in there, he slowly slid down the wall. The thoughts had left by now, but Campbell still sat there, stunned at the speed his thoughts had come and gone.

But the feelings remained - the ones that made his heart beat a little faster, made his body shake a little harder, and his mind move a bit faster. The feelings were crippling, gut wrenching, and scary. They pushed him to the edge, and so did those thoughts. Campbell sat there and looked at the hospital white walls, the close spaced walls. They were too tight for him, too constricting.

Campbell grabbed at his lone hockey bag, and unzipped it anxiously, fumbling for one of his ice skates. The sharp edge of the skate glistened in the light, taunting Campbell. A bone-shivering chill ran through him, as he picked up the weapon. He could faintly remember the promises Maya made, the ones telling him that someone could help him.

But those went through one ear and came out the other. As he placed the skate on his hand though, another body-shaking realization flashed through.

_**"Tssk, tssk, Campbell. You're just so, so STUPID! Doing this won't help you feel any better. Of course, Maya might help you, but when she asks why you didn't come to her, then what? You say, "I just didn't want to burden you"? Yeah, Cam, real bright."**_

Campbell dropped the skate, and all too soon, it all settled back in. The realization of what he did - what he was going to do - and what a big mistake it might have been. His closed his eyes, and tears fell freely from them.

"M.? Maya, is that you? Are you alright?" Katie's voice said, knocking on the door. Campbell knew the door was unlocked, and Katie could easily open it, but she didn't. Instead, her footsteps moved away. Campbell scooted from the door and sighed out but his breaths went back to the quick and short ways.

* * *

"M., Maya, wake up!" Someone hissed in my ear, and my eyes warily opened. I groaned softly and shook out my legs, scratching my cheek softly. "Maya, get the hell up and move! Your boyfriend is in the bathroom!" Katie hissed.

I sat up and looked at Katie, shrugging my shoulders. "Why should I care? Maybe he's.. peeing or something!?"

"I don't think so, M." Katie said softly, and I turned my head toward the window. I could faintly hear whimpering, and I turned to glance at Katie. Then I stumbled to my feet and ran out the room.

I pushed open the bathroom door softly, and stuck my head in. My eyes softened and I breathed out a sigh of Campbell sitting on the floor. I noticed there was no blood, and sighed in relief.

"Cam," I breathed, and he looked up at me, guiltily. He stood up quickly and I wrapped my arms around him, sniffling and thanking the heavens Campbell was fine.

"I didn't do anything, M. I thought about you.. and I didn't do anything." Campbell murmured. I smiled a little and nodded.

"I know you didn't.. I'm so proud of you, babe. Thank you.. thank you so much."


End file.
